vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Velvet Crowe
Summary Velvet Crowe (ベルベット・クラウ, Berubetto Kurau)'' is the leading main character and a female protagonist in Tales of Berseria. Early in the game, Velvet unwillingly becomes part of a sacrifice to Innominat, as a result, she is transformed into a Therion, a unique type of daemon with the ability to devour the powers and souls of anything her left arm comes in contact with. After escaping her imprisonment, she goes on a journey to seek revenge against the man who sacrificed her brother Laphicet, the Shepherd Artorius Collbrande, during her journey she fights against the Exorcists Abbey and other daemons, eventually discovering the true nature of malevolence and malakhim, through her journey she earns the title of Lord of Calamity, as the one who stands against the Shepherd. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''Low 7-C' | At least 7-B | 5-B Name: Velvet Crowe Origin: Tales of Berseria Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Daemon, Therion, Lord of Calamity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordswoman and martial artist, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Water, Wind, Lightning, Darkness), Energy Manipulation (Can fire balls of energy from her Consuming Claw), Life Manipulation (Can absorb the life of enemies with her Claw), Power Absorption (Can absorb the abilities of enemies using her Claw), limited Power Nullification (Can dispel magical barriers, cancelled out Artorius' Armatus), Soul Manipulation (Can rip out and eat her opponents' souls by using her Claw), Regeneration (Mid, survived being stabbed in the head), Immortality (Type 1, Daemons do not age), Heat Manipulation (Scale Crusher creates orbs of pure heat and cold, Cerberus Wave creates heat waves), Statistics Amplification (The power of her Claw grows the more damage she sustains, can increase her power with various artes), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken enemies with various artes), Gravity Manipulation (Shadow Flow binds enemies with a gravity orb), Adaptation (Her Claw adapts its abilities based on the enemy she is fighting), Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and interact with Malakhim, which are invisible and untouchable to those with low Resonance), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Innominat's domain) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Should be comparable to Early Game Sorey, killed a Drake, the domain of which was capable of encompassing an entire town) | At least City level (Defeated Melchior, who is capable of setting off a volcano) | Planet level (Matched Armatized Artorius) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to Jude and Milla, who scale to this) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class | At least City Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Small Town level (Can take hits from a Drake, the power of which was capable of encompassing a small town) | At least City level (Can take hits from Melchior, who can set off a Volcano) | Planet level (Can take hits from Armatized Artorius) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with martial arts and swords, a few dozen meters with Artes Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: In spite of her highly emotional state, mentally unstable mindset and her typically reckless demeanor, Velvet has displayed a coldly logical and pragmatic way of thinking more than once throughout her journey. Like how she figured out a plan to reincarnate the four elemental Empyreans to suppress Innominat; she explicitly travelled to Meirchio in order to use it's volcano as a launch pad to do so, and goaded the two Legate-rank Exorcists (essentially Artorius' right-hand men) to come to her so she could devour them and use their souls to accomplish her goal, using her title as Lord of Calamity to force the island's inhabitants to leave and the Legates to respond in the process. Or the time where she used Laphicet (back when his emotions and free will were sealed away due to being a Malak in service of Teresa Linares) to distract Teresa and Eleanor as a means to escape. Complimenting her intellect (whenever a few key factors allow her to be), she's an incredibly skilled, albeit very aggressive, swordswoman, having received training from one of the most skilled and powerful swordsmen known to man; Artorius Collbrande, and even fought him on two occasions, only losing to him the first time because of Velvet being consumed with anger and rage due to their past, and beating him the second time. Also, she's surprisingly skilled with chores such as cooking and cleaning. Weaknesses: Is highly emotional, mentally unstable, and can be stubborn at times, using the Consuming Claw saps away at her health, has little regard for her own safety and is a bit reckless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Artes: *Slicing Foot *Tearing Thorn *Gouging Spin *Swallow Dance *Twin Whip *Avalanche Fang *Harsh Rebuttal *Water Snake's Wake *Moonlight Cyclone *Soaring Dragon *Rising Moon *Rising Falcon *Heaven's Wrath *Infernal Torrent Hidden Artes: *Searing Edge *Mega Sonic Thrust *Shell Splitter *Shadow Flow *Slag Assault *Grounding Strike *Cerberus Wave *Banishing Thunder *Binding Frost *Scale Crusher *Defiant Conviction Break Souls: *Consuming Claw *Heaven's Claw *Hell's Claw *Nightmare Claw Break Artes: *Scarlet Edge *Zero Impact Vest *Rush Strafe *Thunder Blitz *Break Boost *Laughing Raven *Blue Inferno *Lunar Surface *Jet Blizzard *Phalanx Raid *Discord Mystic Artes: *Lethal Pain *Annihilating Crash *Impulse Desire Key: Early Game | Mid-Late Game | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Sub-Zero's Profile (Speed equalized, Mid-Late Game Velvet was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Tales Series Category:Claw Users Category:Lance Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Darkness Users Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Chefs Category:Teenagers Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Tales of Zestiria/Berseria Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5